


Отпустить и смириться (нет)

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Матори старше всего на четыре года, а порой казалось, будто на целую жизнь.





	Отпустить и смириться (нет)

Сейя задыхался длинными вечерами, когда солнце тонуло за полоской горизонта, напоследок подкрасив небесную синь пронзительным оранжево-розовым. Когда густые сумерки опускались на дома, приглушая звуки никогда не спящего города, заставляя его дышать спокойнее, размереннее. Вот только Сейя задыхался и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Прошло уже так много времени, а с наступлением темноты всё так же накатывала невыносимая горькая тоска по прошлому.

Прошлое грелось где-то глубоко внутри, надёжно защищённое крепкой клеткой из рёбер и согретое успокаивающим биением непомерно огромного его сердца. Сердца, которое многие годы впитывало, запоминало, записывало каждым своим стуком в памяти время, проведённое с Матори. Матори. Человек-танец, человек-художник, человек-которого-Сейя-любит-всем-своим-огромным-сердцем. У них было столько общих воспоминаний, столько дней, часов, минут, проведенных вместе, и Сейя помнил их все.

Помнил, как учили вместе хореографию к концертам и Матори оставался с ним, когда все остальные расходились. До вязких сумерек, до поздней ночи цвета вороньего крыла, черной, отливающей глубокой синевой. Когда в окна уже заглядывало уличное освещение и насмехалось над терпящим очередную неудачу Сейей. Когда не получалось переключиться с одного сложного движения на другое, не менее сложное, и Сейя психовал. По лицу градом катились влажные дорожки пота, которые он нетерпеливо стирал тыльной стороной ладоней и принимался за дело снова и снова. Матори его осторожно прерывал, просто клал на плечо ладонь, или смыкал пальцы на запястье, и Сейя замирал. Даже словно переставал дышать. Слушал, как внутри шелестят тонкими рассыпчатыми крылышками стаи пятнистых бабочек. Интересно, Матори их тоже слышал? Стоял так пару секунд и без сил падал на пол, раскинув руки в стороны. Матори на несколько мгновений исчезал из поля зрения, а затем неизменно появлялся с бутылкой воды в руках.

\- Я щас сдохну, - едва шевеля губами говорил Сейя, равнодушно уставившись в потолок. Лампа, светившая прямо в глаза цвета молочного шоколада, предательски моргала и в итоге окончательно угасла. Сейя громко дышал. - Надо заканчивать. Толку ноль.

\- Справишься, - Матори говорил почти шепотом. В зале были только они вдвоём, за окнами шумный город, лениво ползущая по улицам ночь да фонари, любопытно заглядывающие в неплотно зашторенные окна. Он заботливо убирал с лица взмокшие светлые прядки. Пальцами, как гребнем, вёл ото лба к затылку, словно зачёсывая их в совершенно дурацкую прическу.

\- Перестань, - так же лениво стонал Сейя, но попыток это прекратить не делал. - Мне не идёт.

Матори усмехался.

\- Тебе не идёт ворчать. Я лучше знаю.

Матори всегда всё знал лучше. Знал, где готовят самое аппетитное мясо, где лучший в районе удон и где самый вкусный алкоголь, от которого в голове приятно разливалось тепло и безмятежность без желания совершать тупые поступки. Только безобидные милые глупости, от которых после горели уши и лицо. Матори старше всего на четыре года, а порой казалось, будто на целую жизнь. Матори знал, как ободрить, как успокоить и как унять раздражение всего одним взглядом или лёгким касанием. Сейя не знал никого, кто умел бы так же. И Сейя всегда приходил к Матори, когда было плохо.

Они могли просто подолгу сидеть в тёмной комнате и молчать. Матори всегда садился на пол, упирался в жёсткий бортик кровати и прижимал колени к груди. Сейя устраивался впереди и опирался на них. Иногда он запрокидывая голову назад, волосы забавно вздымались и Матори принимался зачёсывать их пальцами привычным движением. Сейя ворчал, но продолжал так сидеть. Иногда он заводил руки за спину и сцеплял ладони в замок, касаясь кожей щиколоток Матори. Соединял в одно целое, пусть и ненадолго, пока руки не начинали затекать и болеть.

\- Дашь совет?

\- Нет. Всё равно ты им не следуешь, - Матори улыбался, Сейя слышал это по голосу. Знал уже привычный изгиб губ. Порой казалось, что Матори считал его ребёнком, которого надо ещё учить и учить, вести за руку в верном направлении, и это иногда раздражало. У них ведь всего четыре года разницы, а Сейя совсем не ребенок!

\- Но я же их слушаю! - Сейя разворачивался, вытягивал уставшие ноги по обе стороны от Матори. Руки складывал на его острых коленках и падал на них подбородком. Смотрел внимательно и преданно, как смотрит влюблённая школьница на своего единственного-во-всём-мире-семпая. - Ну, Матори! Скажи, что делать, если не можешь дышать? Как будто кислорода не хватает вот здесь и...

Сейя тянул руку к горлу, пальцы замирали чуть выше ключиц, прикасались к коже совсем невесомо, будто это могло её ранить, стереть в ночную угольную пыль, обнажив то угловатое, не дающее свободно дышать. В глазах промелькнувшее было беспокойство, совсем шустрое, неуловимое, как рыжий лисий хвост меж толстых стволов деревьев и тугих веток зарослей лесных ягод.

\- Скорую вызывать, однозначно.

Сейя недовольно кривил губы, будто только что на его глазах лопнул огромный радужный мыльный пузырь, рассыпавшись тучей капелек, осевших на коже утренней росой. Он съёжился.

\- Убил такой момент...

Матори снова улыбался. Протягивал длинную ладонь, зарывшись пальцами в спутавшихся волосах и заботливо заводил их за ухо, а они всё равно выбивались.

\- Отпустить и смириться.

Крылья стаи пятнистых бабочек медленно покрывались морозной хрустящей крошкой.

Матори всё время знал. Между ними четыре года разницы, а на самом деле целая жизнь. И Сейя теперь тоже это знал.

Их, так и не сформированных во что-то цельное, окончательно расформировали. Перетасовали, как карты из разных колод с разными рубашками и перекрасили в новые. Пришлось смириться. Матори ушел в хореографы. Смириться. Позже уехал учиться в Нью-Йорк, за тысячи километров, в чужую страну, к чужим людям и жуткой разницей во времени. Смириться. Сейя только и делал, что мирился со всем подряд. Снова и снова. Раз за разом. Мирился, привыкал к новому. Тщательно выстраивал нового себя, другого себя. По кирпичику возводил стены, защищая прошлое, которое больше всего на свете оберегал от посторонних. Боялся, что оно могло исчезнуть с туманной рваной дымкой, стелющейся над рекой перед восходом яркого солнца, раствориться в утренних лучах. Прошлое грело его самого так сильно, что порой становилось невыносимо горячо, обжигающе горячо, почти физически больно, но новый Сейя умело скрывал это за десятками масок. У него ведь всё хорошо. Он смирился.

Апрельское небо было пронзительно голубое, звенящее и хрупкое, словно тонкая паутинка льда на подмерзающих лужах. Цвела сакура, осыпав ветви бело-розовой сахарной ватой, радуя восторженных жителей и туристов своей великолепной и неповторимой красотой. Апрель у Сейи ассоциировался с новой страницей, усыпанной этими розовыми тонкими лепестками. Обновление. Начало новой жизни. Называть можно было как угодно, но каждый апрель у Сейи был своеобразной перезагрузкой. Яркое солнце настойчиво билось в окно, требовало внимания, действий, какого-либо движения, но Сейя только упрямо прятал лицо под одеяло и отворачивался, грея под лучами расслабленную спину.

В дверь квартиры звонили и стучали. Чертовски долго, неприлично долго. Так обычно делали, если точно знали, что хозяева дома. Если были непоколебимы в своём намерении попасть внутрь. Вот только Сейя никого не ждал. Он лежал на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, пытался игнорировать посторонний шум, но очередная длинная трель одним движением смахнула последние остатки сладкой дрёмы и заставила подняться. Ещё сонный, взъерошенный и недовольный, в домашней футболке и штанах он плёлся к двери черепашьим шагом, чтобы высказать незваному гостю пару сотен ласковых, но они застряли в горле, осев мягкой липкой сеткой там, где раньше мешало дышать холодное и острое.

\- Какого... хрена...

Матори стоял в дверях, невозможно вытянувшийся, с покрасневшими щеками и носом от утреннего лёгкого мороза. Он казался Сейе ненастоящим, просто сонным наваждением, ведь не бывает же такого в жизни. Нельзя просто открыть дверь квартиры и обнаружить на пороге человека, которого больше всего мечтал увидеть последние... много месяцев. Но Матори стоял, улыбался предельно счастливо и смотрел на оторопевшего Сейю с кристальным детским восторгом в глазах.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Может, впустишь? - губы привычно и неизменно изгибались в улыбке, а Сейя вдруг почувствовал, как рушатся все стены, которые он так тщательно выстраивал, чтобы защитить прошлое. Крошились ледяными осколками и таяли под яркими апрельскими лучами.

От Матори пахло уличной свежестью, вкусной уличной едой и солнцем. Сейя ткнулся носом куда-то в холодную шею, дыша горячо и рвано, словно в лёгких появилось несколько дыр и воздуха не хватало. Он цеплялся руками за такие знакомые плечи и не верил в происходящее, как будто ожили сразу все сказки, рассказанные мамой перед сном, исполнились все желания разом. Матори улыбался, Сейя чувствовал это, ему даже не нужно было поднимать глаза. Сейя слышал, как Матори улыбался, обнимая так, будто они не виделись целую жизнь.

\- Не могу дышать..., - резко ворвавшийся ветерок сорвал с губ слова и вынес в окно за ненадобностью. Они не нужны, молчи, Сейя. Чувствуй! Запоминай! Каждым новым ударом сердца, каждую новую секунду, проведённую вместе. - Я ведь смирился, но не смог отпустить.

\- А я отпустил, но не смог смириться.

Где-то внутри оба слышали лёгкий шелест целого облака пятнистых крыльев бабочек, сбрасывающих с себя морозную крошку.


End file.
